I Just thought that you should know
by HeAteMyHeartOut
Summary: Hao's keeping Yoh all to himself. Little does he know that Yoh has interesting things to share with him from when he was small. ONESHOT. Very old.


**Summary**: Hao's keeping Yoh all to himself. Little does he know that Yoh has interesting things to share with him from when he was small.

**Warning**: A hand job!!!

** I Just Thought That You Should Know**

* * *

"Why are you crying Otouto...?"

Hao watched as a single tear went down Yoh's right cheek. It seemed that Yoh snapped out of his thoughts after that. He slowly moved an hand up to his face and lightly touched his cheek. As he moved his hand back down he stared at the little droplet of water he caught on it.

"It's okay Yoh-chan! Hao won't hurt you! He said so himself!"

It was opacho. Yoh look at opacho who was smiling brightly past his finger with the tear droplet on it. His smile was small.

"You don't have to say chan opacho....," Yoh responded putting his hand in his lap and staring out at the town who was struggling to put away a fire that formed out of nowhere. It was the work of one person.

They sat on a building not too far away from where the fire was put. Yoh sat on his knees and legs watched the fire blankly. It burned and hurt him too when Hao did such things. It was only because Yoh would seem to disobey him sometimes. This time Yoh went a bit too far and caused Hao to move out today and start a fire.

Opacho watched Yoh's dead eyes as the some of the town burned and suffered. Opacho was still trying to understand what Hao and Yoh was like most of the time. It was easy being with just Hao, one of the twins but Yoh is different. He's not like Hao at all. He's not ruthless and cold hearted. Opacho only knew of what Hao did. He never understood why Yoh did half of the things he did but he continues to sit back and watch and treat him the way he would treat Hao.

After a long moment of time Hao looked down at Yoh. Yoh was still in the same position staring bellow him. Hao smiled and closed his eyes.

"It's time to go otouto."

There was a flash and the spirit of fire was behind them. Hao, opacho, and Yoh was lifted by the spirit of fire's hand and they disappeared all together.

* * *

Later that day Yoh sat in his room window staring out the window.

He was miserable.

Even thought he would not show it or even speak it, he was very miserable being with Hao. It seemed like it's been a while since his friends tried to come for him. When he was first captured they seemed to be there all the time trying to get him back but they faded gradually. Yoh has to wonder if they died sometimes. Witch is something that would leave him in deeper depression then he's use too.

His door clicked open and closed but he stayed the same.

Yoh felt a hand ghost over his face and remove some of his hair from his face. Out of his peripheral vision he watched as a figure sat on the large window sill beside him.

"What's gotten you so melancholy otouto?"

The said person didn't move nor speak. Hao cocked his head to the side letting his long hair slightly brush the window.

"Did you not hear me speaking to you otouto?"

Yoh knew that if he did not say anything now. Hao would start to get angry and probably go out to burn more, this time without him.

"Hao..."

"Yes?"

"Look..."

Hao followed Yoh's glance to the Sakura trees not too far from the window. The silence continued at they both stared at them. Yoh finally spoke.

"Onii-san..."

Hao's head turned sharply to look at Yoh. Hao's eyes were somewhat wide, his long beautiful eye lashes brushing his face a bit. Yoh looked back at him with a confused expression.

"What is it?"

"Onii-san?"

"O-oh....."

Yoh hadn't realized what he had said. He just sort of came out with the way he was feeling. This was the first time he'd ever addressed him as an older brother though. Yoh noticed that Hao was still looking at him so that he could finish what he was going to say.

"Do you remember mom?...."

The question was so sudden. Hao looked back at the Sakura trees and pressed his lips into a thick line. He closed his eyes and meditated on whether or not he wanted to continue the small talk.

"Yes," He answered.

Yoh looked down at his hands and started messing with the end of his shirt.

"When I was small I used to ask a lot of questions....."

It came out a bit small but Yoh talked the best he could.

"Question about what?," Hao asked still looking out.

"About you....."

It came out in a mumble but Hao heard it well. His expression softened but still stayed to the window. He decided not to say anything.

"I use to ask what happened to onii-san...."

Hao looked at Yoh who was still looking down at his hands and fumbling with his shirt. The silence lasted for only a while.

"One day mom sat under a Sakura tree with me.......and I asked her the same question again."

Yoh paused at how red his hands got from pulling his shirt. He sighed.

"She said 'One day' and left me under the tree....ever since she left I sat under it thinking day by day until I got older of when one day would come and what would happen."

Yoh finally looked up to met Hao's glance.

"But I didn't think it would be like this...."

"Why are you telling me this Yoh?"

"I.....just thought...that you should know.........."

Hao expression was cold. Yoh couldn't tell if he was thinking or about to punish him for something he didn't know he did. Like speaking to him about mother at all. Yoh stayed quiet and looked back down at his hands.

He felt a pair of soft lips met his. They lingered there for a minute then started to move with Yoh's. Yoh's eyes were open and he saw that it was Hao who was kissing him. He should be use to this by now but he still wasn't. He slowly joined in with the movement.

Soon with the exotic movement of their lips Yoh felt the friction and hunger for the kiss. Yoh let his eyes slip close and pressed his body into Hao as much as it could go. Hao smirked in the kiss and started to lick at Yoh's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Yoh opened his mouth slightly and let Hao in. There tongues danced with each other and stopped from time to time to explore each other caves. Of course Hao always came out dominant and left Yoh panting and still wanting more.

Hao left his lips and pressed his lips against Yoh's ear.

"otouto....." Hao said almost inaudibly. He licked in Yoh's ear.

"onii-san," Yoh half moaned.

Yoh was moved to where he had his back pressed against Hao's chest. He groaned in protest as the warmth left him.

"What's wrong otouto?"

Hao started to kiss and nip at Yoh's neck. Yoh shook with pleasure and moved his head to the righ to give Hao more access. Yoh's cheeks were lightly tinted with pink and his eyes slipped closed in pure pleasure.

Hao smirked. He loved seeing Yoh in his position. He loved seeing Yoh so vulnerable and helpless because of him. Yoh squirmed just a bit, rubbing against Hao's half hard member. Hao opened his mouth just a bit against Yoh skin letting out a moan. He slipped a hand underneath Yoh's shirt and rubbed an erect nub.

Yoh gasped and let out an strangled moan.

"O-Onii-san.......oh!"

Hao let his head drop and pulled up Yoh's shirt further. He reached the only nipple he could get too witch was the left. He flicked his tongue out and over it. Yoh's moans got louder as Hao licked and sucked at the erect nipple.

Hao moved his right hand that was messing with a nipple downward to caress and touch the rest of Yoh. Yoh's pink tinted cheeks darkened as Hao hand rubbed against one of his thighs avoiding the one place that really needed to be touched.

Hao's lips moved up to reach Yoh's ear.

"You need release otouto....you think too much."

"P-Please.......ple....ase....,"Yoh tried his best to speak to his older brother in the mist of his ministrations.

"Please what?" Hao kept teasing. He ran his hand very lightly over the hard to not star at bulge in his pants. It took Yoh everything to not buck into Hao's hand.

"Oh!.....H-Hao.....P-pl....ease.....Ah!......please.....Hao!!"

"What is it Yoh?"

Hao licked at the nipple again, treating it slowly. Yoh shuddered and arched hard. Hao slowly unzipped his pants and pushed them down with his boxers. He smirked at Yoh's painful throbbing member. He brushed his hand over it this time a bit more pressure. That was it. Yoh bucked hard.

"Ugh! Please..Hao! Touch me!!!"

Hao spread Yoh's leg a bit further apart and started to pump him slowly running over the tip first. Yoh threw his head back and let out a long moan. Hao stared at Yoh expression, it making his own member grow even harder. He started off slowly and started to gain is own pace. Yoh met his pumps with his own thrusting. Hao moved his other hand to fondle with Yoh's balls.

The room filled with yells and mostly moans as Hao continued to give Yoh a much needed hand job. Hao was sure that after this he would need to take a cold shower. He looked back to Yoh's face and noticed they way that he scrunched his face up he was close. Hao went even faster then the pace he was going and waited for Yoh.

"Oh! ...Ah!........Ugh! Hao!!!!!"

Yoh came in Hao's hands. Hao smirked and kept pumping a bit more to draw out more cum.

"Looks like we have quiet a mess here otouto."

Hao cleaned up the mess and held Yoh in his arms. Hao looked back out at the Sakura trees. Hao always watched after Yoh. Even when he was small. He would have to tell him that, that was the same tree mother actually left him at one day.

Hao looked down at Yoh. Yoh was fast asleep with a very peaceful look upon his face.

"Because I think that you should know...."

Hao closed his eyes.

* * *

SMORES!!!

Omg!!! I have the strangest taste for smores right now! XD Oh well.....

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


End file.
